Como un tonto creí en ti
by Reyka Nara
Summary: El orgullo de ambos no les permite dejarse intimidar por el otro y debido a eso caen en el juego de sus amigos, una apuesta… ¿En que terminara todo?


Título: Como un tonto creí en ti

Fandom: Naruto

Personajes: Shikamaru, Temari & otros

Género: Friendships

Resumen: El orgullo de ambos no les permite dejarse intimidar por el otro y debido a eso caen en el juego de sus amigos, una apuesta… ¿En que terminara todo?

Tipo: One-Shot

Advertencias: Tal vez Ooc.

Advertencias:

Nota: Fue uno de mis primeros fic -.- Así que… existen algunos errores e incoherencias ^.^

Discleimer: Naruto es propiedad del grandioso –maldito trollero- Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Con las horas contadas un grupo de Shinobi corren presurosos entre los enormes árboles del bosque que rodean La Aldea de La Hoja. El sol del medio día les resulta molesto y sofocante en su loca carrera contra el tiempo.

Unas veloces sombras se ven saltar de rama en rama por las dos diferentes puertas de acceso a Konoha. Unos mechones rubios se mesen sutiles por el rostro de la bella joven procedente del camino de la entrada Norte después de rescatar a su primer aliado.

—_¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirme esto precisamente hoy, con semejante calor? —_pensó con molestia la Sabaku No—, _pero aun así, debo llegar lo más pronto posible, antes… que ése idiota._

—Ichiraku —dijo el Hyuuga cuando la rubia retiró la mordaza que le cubría la boca.

Temari suspiro con fastidio encaminándose al puesto de comida, detrás de ella venían Gaara y Neji con expresión neutra...

_-_

Por el lado Sur se podía observar también saltando de rama en rama a un joven de orbes ciruelos negros, de facciones meditabundas, apacibles, derrochando indiferencia por su entorno y con su melena azabache sujeto en una grácil coleta alta, look exclusivo del clan Nara.

Un suspiro de resignación escapa de los labios del moreno que con velocidad acorta la distancia que lo separa de su objetivo en la entrada Sur.

—Ichiraku… —dijo la kunoichi de exótica cabellera rosa cuando fue liberada.

—No sé como deje que me involucraran en esto —quejó en un susurró, dirigiéndose al puesto—, _pero está me las cobraré, Naruto —_pensó el Nara mientras continuaba avanzando, seguido de Sakura y Hinata.

El camino se le hacía largo, el calor sofocante y el tiempo en contra no les hacia fácil las cosas a ninguno de los que recorrían las calles de la Aldea, en busca de su objetivo. A cierta distancia la rubia diviso al fin el siguiente encuentro "Ichiraku". Llegando rápidamente frente al rubio que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa e hiperactividad de siempre.

—Florería Yamanaka —dijo, al sentir las tersas manos de la Sabaku No desatándole las muñecas. Los cuatro se encaminaron a la dirección dada por el rubio, quien vio de soslayo a Ino quien se quedaba sentada, aún atada.

—¡Maldito Shikamaru ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan lento?! —refutó molesta—. _Si pierdes haré que te arrepientas, Nara —_pensó, al instante en que una expresión algo macabra se pintaba en su rostro.

Unos instantes después llegó Nara que comenzó a sudar frío al ver la molestia reflejado en el rostro de la Yamanaka. Las mismas palabras que salieron de boca del rubio, fueron dichas por la chica cuando el moreno de coleta grácil la desato.

Apresuraron el paso, pues el siguiente punto era el antepenúltimo, la batalla estaba por terminar y pronto se declararía vencedor, alguno de los dos equipos.

-¿Ocurría algo malo?

-¿Qué les sucede, correr con semejante calor?

-¿Qué rayos pasa, estamos bajo ataque?

Esas y más preguntas inundaban los pensamientos de quienes veían pasar de prisa a los grupos de adolescentes con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

Por diferencia de unos cuantos minutos llegó primero Temari a la florería, mientras desataba los pies del pálido azabache vio llegar a Shikamaru.

—Perderás —sentenció la rubia, el aludido se dedicó a desatar a su compañera de misión.

—Entrada tres del Bosque de la Muerte —escucharon la voz del pintor. Nara y Sabaku No estaban a punto de emprender el camino…

—Nosotros no vamos por ahí, Shikamaru —le detuvó la joven maestra en armas— Campo de entrenamiento tres —finalizó la castaña.

Por primera vez el destino era distinto para ellos. Corrían tratando de terminar lo más pronto posible algo que para ambos estrategas era un asunto de niños, pero que sin embargo por puro orgullo habían accedido a caer en semejante lío.

—_Maldita sea la hora en que me deje convencer por la estúpida de Yamanaka —_pensó con fastidio Temari, pues se maldijo así misma por caer en el juego de la rubia de La Hoja.

—Temari, tengo hambre —quejó el portador del Kyuubi— ¿a qué hora comeremos por fin?

—¡Cállate Naruto! Todo esté lio es por tu culpa —gritó la Sabaku No, causando mutismo en el aludido por el susto que le dio de verla tan enfadada.

_—Tonto, sólo a él se le ocurre cabrear más a esa chica —_pensó el Hyuuga. Mientras que en el pelirrojo sólo se curvaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara de espanto que puso Uzumaki.

El camino se les hizo largo para llegar a su destino, pero sin embargo una vez ahí, la rubia divisó a Rock Lee, quien al verles comenzó a dar de brincos y a gritarles como loco.

—¡Viva, esto es el poder de la juventud!

—Temari, ya desata a este escandaloso y hazlo callar —pidió su hermano con un tono de voz un tanto sepulcral, que causó escalofríos al discípulo de Maito Gai.

—Hospital de Konoha —dijo Lee al instante en que tragó con dificultad un poco de saliva.

—¡¿Qué, de nuevo hasta el centro de La Aldea?! —gritó—sólo a ustedes se les pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez— finalizó más que furiosa la Sabaku No. Suspiro resignada y se dirigió a dicho lugar, sin lugar a dudas está se las cobraría con creces.

Cansada y fastidiada por el sol, estaba a punto de descargar su furia con lo primero que se encontrará a su paso, más sin embargo la voz de su hermano la desconcertó.

—A partir de aquí, continuaras sola. Nos veremos en la meta.

Dicho esto, sin dar tiempo a que la rubia proteste los masculinos desaparecieron y a Temari no le quedó más remedio que continuar con su recorrido.

En el grupo del Nara ocurrió lo mismo, prosiguiendo solo. La meta del amante de las nubes era la misma, Hospital de Konoha, fueron las palabras dichas por Sari.

Por primera vez llegaron al mismo tiempo al punto de encuentro, encontrando a sus camaradas vendados de los ojos, Temari descubrió los ónices de Uchiha y Shikamaru los de la kunoichi de la arena.

—Entrada a la Torre Hokage —dijeron al unisonó Sasuke y Matsuri al instante en que ambos ejecutaron posiciones de manos y desparecieron.

Fue un leve instante en el que las miradas del Nara y Sabaku No, se cruzaron, ojos esmeraldas contra los azabaches.

Una media sonrisa sarcástica se curvó en los labios de Shikamaru descolocando por un momento a la rubia. Momento que el chico aprovechó emprendiendo presuroso la carrera, seguido de cerca por la kunoichi de la arena.

—¡Ay, maldita sea! —gritó de pronto Temari, llamando la atención del Nara que giró su rostro para verla.

A media calle, la rubia estaba sentada con sus piernas flexionadas bajo ella, con su mano derecha se tomaba del tobillo derecho y su rostro reflejaba el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua y suspiró resignado— sé que a lo mejor me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer. —El chico se volvió en sus pasos hasta que llegó a donde la kunoichi, le ofreció su mano y halando un poco levanto a la testaruda rubia—, vamos te llevare al Hospital para que te venden el tobillo —dijo con un poco de fastidio por verse en semejante escena. Una sonrisa como la que momentos antes él le había dedicado a ella, se dibujo en los labios de la Sabaku No sin que el Nara se percatara de ello.

—Sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre, ne Shikamaru. —brotaron esas palabras en una clara burla de labios de la chica, desconcertando al moreno—, nos veremos en la meta, vago.

Temari empujó a Shikamaru, quien ante su desconcierto cayó de sentón. En su rostro era clara la sorpresa que le había causado la actitud de la rubia.

Una sonrisa de burla para él mismo se curvó en sus labios al ver a lo lejos la escultural figura de la Sabaku No cada vez más cerca de la meta. Por más que tratara ya no le ganaría, le llevaba mucha ventaja, con resignación y fastidio por tener que soportar los reclamos de Yamanaka y seguro de también de Haruno, siguió el camino de Temari.

_—¿No puedo creer que el muy idiota haya caído en mi trampa?_ —pensó la rubia al ver de cerca la meta donde ya se encontraban los chicos y chicas que habían 'rescatado'.

—¡Viva, por fin vamos a comer! —gritaba entusiasmado el Uzumaki.

—Sí, es una lástima que mi hermosa flor de cerezo este en el equipo contrario —expresó Lee, causando que los otros suspiraran con fastidio por su comentario.

—Listo, he ganado su estúpida apuesta. Tengo hambre y sed —dijo Temari, sonriendo orgullosa al estar delante de las chicas quienes miraban furiosas a Nara que por fin llegaba frente a ellos.

—Yo pagare todo, aunque se me vayan mis ahorros del mes —bufó resignado y fastidiado el moreno de peinado grácil ante las miradas de la rubia de La Hoja y la discípula de Tsunade— ¿En dónde comeremos?

—¡Ichiraku! —gritaron a coro Naruto y Lee.

—¿Es que ustedes no se aburren de comer ramen? —interrogó con pesadez Nara.

Sin más remedio, los catorce chicos se dirigieron al lugar, los dos revoltosos, Lee y Naruto caminaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en sus rostros mientras se mofaban de sus misiones frente a Matsuri y Sari. La Haruno y la Yamanaka discutían para no variar sobre quién de los dos azabaches era el más apuesto. Sasuke con su rostro de pocker y Sai con esa sonrisa de idiota que ponía siempre. Hinata y Tenten caminaban a lado de Neji. Gaara en completo mutismo, sólo observando el proceder de los demás.

Sin embargo, Nara y la Sabaku No mantenían una batalla de miradas y algunas palabras echadas al aire por parte de ambos.

—¿Qué, enojado porque perdiste? —susurró en clara burla la rubia, sólo para los oídos del moreno.

—No, sólo que… no puedo creer que hayas hecho trampa —respondió igual el Nara.

—Jamás pusieron reglas en esté estúpido juego —se defendió la Sabaku No.

—Cierto.

Nara sonrió, pero esta vez sinceramente, a una corta distancia se podía ver ya el Ichiraku donde toda esa loca carrera y apuesta, había comenzado…

Flash-back

_—¿En serio, Naruto? —cuestionó curiosa Tenten._

—Sí, hoy por fin la vieja Tsunade me promovió a Chuunin. —respondió estruendosamente el hiperactivo rubio.

—Yo también he sido promovida. —comentó algo cohibida Matsuri.

—¡Viva, esto hay que celebrarlo! —gritó eufórico Lee.

—Hagamos un juego —propuso Haruno.

—Sí, juguemos "misión de rescate" —propuso entusiasmada Sari mientras jugueteaba con una fajilla.

—Que sea chicos contra chicas —opinó Naruto.

—No, que Shikamaru rescate a las chicas y Temari a los chicos. —propuso con cierta malicia Yamanaka.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —le hizo segunda Haruno; ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la Sabaku No.

—Es un juego de niños. —expresó Nara, fastidiado y renuente en participar.

—Temari-san ¿no te gustaría patearle el trasero a Shikamaru en su propio territorio? —Le susurró Ino en el oído. 

_Tales palabras sonaron tentadoras a oídos de la rubia de la Arena, quien terminó por caer en el juego de Ino y acceder en participar._

—No cuenten conmigo. —fueron las palabras del discípulo de Asuma Sarutobi.

—Vamos Shikamaru, no seas así… —lloriqueaba Uzumaki ante su negativa.

—¿Qué ocurre Nara, resulta demasiado problemático para un vago como tu, perder contra una chica? —interrogó con clara burla la Sabaku No.

Ante esas palabras Shikamaru tenía ganas de estrangular a Uzumaki con el nuevo jutsu que le había enseñado su progenitor, ya que fue el rubio quien lo había ido a sacar de la comodidad de su casa.

—Mujer, que problemática eres. —quejó el masculino, causando que una gota resbalara por la cien de la Sabaku No y compañía—, dense prisa que el sol está de los mil diablos.  
  
Fin del flash-back.

—_Aún no puedo creer que caí en tu trampa y como un idiota… creí en ti _—pensó el Nara mirando de soslayo a la rubia de cuatro coletas, estando ya, a unos cuantos pasos de su destino final.


End file.
